


Snowy ash

by Died on the way (EvilCatW)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabo are very sad, Sabo-centric (One Piece), Soulmates, although it's actually a gift, and don't need to be sad, but everyone lives, i tried very hard, like me, regarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/Died%20on%20the%20way
Summary: The cold was trying to get the upper hand and take him to the cold depths of the other world.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Snowy ash

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me

For as long as he could remember, he had never felt cold. More precisely, he felt cool, but never felt the icy, chilling to the very heart — soul — terrible cold.

In their world of soulmates, this is not so rare. And the fact always remains that - if your soulmate dies, you will die next. Freeze to death. This can happen within a day, month, or year. This is a never-set exact date. Scientists for many (hundreds?) we tried to figure it out, but we could only agree on one thing — it all depends on the willpower of a person.

Sabo didn't know — _didn't remember_ — his man. He didn't remember until it was too late. The itchy cold that had been with him for ten years had instantly turned into the icy wastelands of the coldest island, the iciest cave he had ever been in. He didn't know who, _didn't know **who** his other half was_.

Then he saw a newspaper with a headline about the successful execution of the Fire Fist. _And he remembered_.

The only thing he wanted at this moment was to freeze, to die like Ace. He could never imagine his life without it. Unfortunately, amnesia decided everything for him. The only thing that stopped him from dying instantly was Luffy. He didn't know where he was, how he was, _if he was alive_.

But he knew that if he left Luffy alone after Ace died, he would have his head torn off in the other world. There would be not lectures, no snorts or angry words that Ace liked to throw around. It will be instant death — which is ironic, since he will already be dead — and total disregard.

He couldn't leave Luffy. 

Just like he couldn't leave the Koala, Hack, and Dragon. His comrades and the cause ~~all of his~~ to which he devoted most of his life. He couldn't die overnight. 

He had to get used to living with the eternal cold inside of him. The cold that wanted to take over and take him to the cold depths of the other world.

Sabo learned to live with it. Now he was wearing several layers of clothing more. Now he never went to the winter Islands. Now he had a heater within a second's reach. Now he had only one thought in his head — to survive.

With the use of fruit Mera-Mera - fruit of Ace - has become a little easier. He imagined the part of Ace was with him now. Always. It also became fire. It literally became a fire that couldn't freeze. Not that it made much of an impact. It was still freezing, but not so itchy. His fire very rarely took a burning form — only when he was madly enraged and angry. Otherwise, it was more of a slightly warmer fire that can barely hurt anyone.

It became easier. It became a little easier. But not quite. The desire to freeze after Ace didn't go away. The desire to protect Luffy and not leave him alone was not lost.


End file.
